vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cygnus Hyoga
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Cygnus Hyōga (白鳥星座の氷河, Kigunasu no Hyōga, hyōga meaning "glacier", Лебедь Hyoga) is the Bronze Saint of Cygnus. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | Low 6-B | 4-A | 3-C | High 3-A Name: Cygnus Hyoga Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 14 - 18 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Attack Reflection (He reflected Ikki's illusion fist back at him), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Ice Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), and Adaptation, Absolute Zero, Flight, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others ), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Acausality ( Type 2 - Through Athena 's Ichor / Divine Cosmos), Paralysis Inducement (Using "Koltso" he can prevent enemies from moving), Durability Negation (Via Atomic, and Macro-Quantum destruction, Soul destruction, and Absolute Zero), Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also hav ethe 6th, 7th, and 8th Sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Chapter 1 Seiya has this level of power) | Small Country Level (Is able to trade blows with, and defeat the Silver Saints) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought against Aquarius Camus, though Camus was holding back. Defeated Kraken Isaak) | Galaxy level (Defeated Griffon Minos. Comparable to his fellow Bronze Saints) | High Universe level (Should be comparable to God Cloth Seiya), Can ignore conventional durability by destroying the target's atoms Speed: Transonic (Mach 1) to High Hypersonic | FTL '''initially, '''Massively FTL+ when fully mastered, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed the Universe-Sized Hyperdimension in minutes) | Massively FTL+ (Even faster than before, should be comparable to Seiya, who blitzed Thanatos) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Small Country Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic | High Universal Durability: At least Island level | Small Country Level (Is able to survive attacks from the Silver Saints, and take hits from them) | Multi-Solar System level with Cygnus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | Galaxy level | High Universe level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Ice Attacks | Interstellar | Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: Cygnus Bronze Cloth Esquema_hyoga.png|First scheme Esquema_hyoga2.jpg|Second scheme esquemahyoga33.jpg|Definitive scheme Esquema_hyoga_divina.jpg|God scheme Intelligence: Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: DiamondDustHoyga.gif|Diamond Dust Kol'tso.JPG|Kol'tso being used on Scorpio Milo CygnusFreezingCoffin.gif|Freezing Coffin AuroraExecution.gif|Aurora Execution *'Diamond Dust:' Hyoga manipulates the atoms in the air to create ice crystals witch he uses to damage or freeze his target. *'Holodnyj Smerč:' Hyoga captures his Cosmos into a single tornado, which is unleashed via an uppercut. **'Aurora Thunder Attack:' A horizontal variation of the Kholodinyi Smerch. Hyoga performs this by clasping both of his hands together as he expels snow and ice at the opponent. *'Kol'tso:' Hyoga freezes the water molecules around his target and creates an ice ring to stop their movements. The rings grow tighter and increase in number as time passes to completely immobilize the target. *'Freezing Coffin:' Hyoga freezes the area around his enemy then creates a block of ice that consumes the enemy. *'Aurora Execution:' Hyoga shoots out a cold aura that reaches absolute zero temperatures. This will freeze the atoms in the body, killing the target. When Hyoga is donning the Cygnus God Cloth, greatly increasing his powers, the Aurora Execution's cold is hundreds of times colder than the Absolute Zero. Key: Cygnus Bronze Cloth | Silver Saint Arc | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Cygnus God Cloth Gallery File:Cygnus_Hyoga.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Bronze Saints Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Warriors Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Toei Animation Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Shueisha